


Legacy Schmegacy

by MidnightMarev



Series: Seven Deadly Sins And More... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: All the characters are named after the Seven Deadly Sins, Aminal death, Blood, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, D-word is being dropped a few times sadly, Demi-Girl Character, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fear being reckless, Fear is fearless, Fear's a little daredevil, Fighting, Forced Sex, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knives, Like, Like seriously!, Minor being raped, Occultist parents, Original work - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slurs, TW:, They're bad!, Things get really bad in chapter 2, Verbal Abuse, and other emotions and such, beware of the TW!!, extremely bad parenting, non-binary characters, now, self-deprecating thoughts, we wanna kill their parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMarev/pseuds/MidnightMarev
Summary: What happens when children of occultists, children named after the Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and other emotions, don’t live up to their given name like their parents wanted? What happens when War protests against war, when Lust feels no sexual attraction, or when Fear is the most fearless of them all? Well, their parents won’t be able to succeed in their plans, that’s for sure.
Relationships: All eventual, Death and Liv, Fear and Hope, Gluttony and Famine, Lust and War
Series: Seven Deadly Sins And More... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680949
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. What's In A Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!! To my first Original Work!! This is not a fanfiction. Yeah, I know. Pretty wild. This was an idea I had from a group chat on Twitter. Someone showed us that they'd searched Greed as a name and that recommended names were of the other Seven Deadly sins and the Four Horsemen, so we discussed being named after them and their character being the opposite to what their name. So this became a thing. I must warn you, it gets dark. Really dark. Well, the darkness really begins in chapter 2. Anyway, let's get going, shall we?
> 
> Ok, there are a lot of time jumps, so whenever you see -- there's a time jump.
> 
> TW: Mentioned child abuse, someone being reckless, verbal abuse, knives, animal death, animal blood, self-harm (implied), bruises, child abuse (implied). I think that was all, let me know if there were anyone I missed.

“C’mon, Anger! It’s gonna be fun!” Wrath laughed as she ran through the halls, Anger falling behind a bit. “The others are probably already waiting for us!” the ten-year-old said impatiently.

Anger caught up with her sister after a while. “I don’t know… what are mom and dad gonna say when they find out we snuck away from our room?” Anger curled into herself a bit a the thought. “I don’t want them to use any of the ceremonial knives on us again,” she mumbled, rubbing her arms where old scars resided.

Wrath felt the ghost of a knife against her shoulder but shrugged it off. She needed to comfort her sister. “Hey, now. They’re not gonna do that again. Apparently, we’re too valuable to them to risk blood loss and permanent tissue damage. That’s what Sloth and I overheard the other day. I have no idea why, but we can worry about that another day.” She hugged Anger softly, petting her hair slightly. “We’re safe. Okay? But now we need to meet up with the others. Envy got her hands on some books and really couldn’t wait to show us. We’re gonna have a book-club!” Wrath quietly cheered, releasing Anger from the hug, revelling at the small smile she saw on Anger’s face.

“Okay,” Anger whispered, wiping away a tear that had found its way down her cheek.

\--

Everyone hugged Anger and Wrath; a big group hug with the twins in the middle. Stories about their past were hard to tell others, but it was necessary if they were to piece everything together. How they came to meet, what lead them there. What events occurred prior that pushed them.

“Guess it’s our turn now,” Fear smirked.

\--

“Fear, c’mon! Get down from there! You’re gonna fall and break something!” Greed said nervously, looking around for any of the adults, thankful that he didn’t see any.

Fear was climbing and extremely tall bookshelf, on the hunt for books from the outside. “Nah, I’ll be fine,” he shrugged off. “’Sides, it’s not like they’re gonna care anyway.” Fear was talking about the adults. The ten-year-old boy shook his head in amusement at the name they’d given him. It was quite ironic. His name was Fear, but he was basically fearless.

That didn’t settle Greed’s worries. He continued looking around. “Why are we getting these books again?” he asked to distract himself from the fact that they would be punished badly for this if they were found out.

“I found a secret door,” Fear grunted as he looked through the books. “Someone’s on the other side. Other kids. With names like ours. They don’t have any books. So I’m gonna give them some. It’s not like they’re being used anyway.” Fear basically parkoured to another shelf when he didn’t find what he was looking for.

Greed gasped loudly, unable to tear his eyes from Fear’s form.

\--

“Still not over you scaring me like that,” Greed playfully growled and lightly punched Fear in the arm.

“Wait, so you were the one giving us those books?” Pride asked in surprise. They had no idea that the others lived as close as they did. “I am very impressed!” they smiled at the two boys.

“Uhm…” Death drew the attention of the seven other teenagers in the room and curled in on themselves. “I don’t know if this is relevant to how we got here… but… War?” They looked pleading at War who understood what they meant.

“Right. Want me to?” At Death’s small nod, she began one of their childhood stories.

\--

“I… I can’t do it!” The knife was tossed across the room. War’s eyes followed the knife before her eyes full of pity settled on the owner of the voice. She kneeled down in front of Death who’d sat down on the floor, clutching a rat to her chest, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

War put her hand comfortingly on Death’s knee, softly stroking the younger girl’s knee with her thumb. “Shh, it’s okay, I understand,” she whispered. “Nothing’s gonna ha-”

“DEATH!” a booming voice interrupted her, startling both of the girls. An angry figure stalked towards them. War froze. She wanted to stand up to Death’s mother, but she couldn’t. She was the scariest person you’d ever meet in her opinion. War had been trained to fight and stuff, but she hated it and couldn’t get herself to harm anyone, even if they were hurting herself or her friends.

The nine-year-old in question began to shake where she sat, clutching the rat harder and closer to her chest, wanting to keep it alive for as long as she could. “Y-y-y-yes, m-m-mother?” Death stammered out, not daring to look up.

“THAT knife!” she seethed and pointed to the knife Death tossed away, “Is worth more than your miserable life! And that!” She pointed at the rat in Death’s embrace, “Needs to die to complete the ritual!” When Death just shielded the rat, even more, she raged and pulled another knife out of her sheath-pocket, stormed to Death, grabbed the rat out of her grip, and made sure she was watching.

“N-no, p-p-please.” Death’s voice was quiet, barely above an audible whisper. “H-h-he did-didn’t do an-anything…”

“Quiet! And watch! That goes to you too, girl!” she hissed at War. The rat squirmed and fought to get out of the death grip it was being held in. She brought up the knife and sliced the rat's throat open, blood fizzling out of the open wound, the poor animal slowly losing the fight of staying alive.

Both War and Death were forced to watch. Both had silent tears falling down their cheeks. Both felt their blood turn to ice when they saw the deranged smirk on the woman’s face.

\--

“What?! I’m gonna kill her!” Every teenager in the room startled at Sloth’s outburst when War and Death finished their story. She was seething, absolutely furious. He couldn’t believe how their parents could be so- so- EVIL! If it hadn’t been for his friends sitting on the ground in the abandoned warehouse they were in, they’d have stormed out and tracked down Death’s mother, wanting to give her a piece of their mind, and maybe a bruise or two…

Everyone startled even harder when someone burst through the doors. _Entering_ the warehouse. And in stumbled a girl that looked their age. She had bruises all over, some looked self-inflicted, others were clearly not. She shook hard and stumbled a few feet forward before her legs gave in.

Fear recovered from the shock first and ran to her. She was unconscious. He was soon joined by Sloth and Pride, and with their help, got her onto an old mattress they’d found. She was still shaking, but at least she was breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter... it's gonna be very rough and there are some major trigger warnings. I'll be showing where they are so you can skip them and I'll leave a summary in the endnotes without any descriptions. See you there.


	2. Giving Up And Giving In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can she be called Hope if she has none? Her life is one no one should have to live. Her parents do nothing to prevent it. And what happens when something in her tells her to break the pattern and get away? Does she give up or does she give in?
> 
> Heed the trigger warnings, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there are so many huge trigger warnings! I advise you to read the tags through one more time before reading!
> 
> Here are the ones that are in this chapter: Depression, self-deprecating thoughts, self-harm, somewhat detailed description of self-harm, blood, slurs, nonconsensual sex where one is a minor, rape of a minor, ownership of a minor, forced blowjob, forced swallowing of semen, degradation, violence, fighting, choking, stabbing, sharp flintstones used as a weapon, passing out.
> 
> Let me know, PLEASE! - if I missed any triggers for this chapter! Please!!
> 
> There are also two sections that you can skip because they hold really big triggers. I'll leave a short non-descriptive summary of what happened in them in the endnotes. Nothing plot-related happens that we'll have to remember, so you really don't miss anything by skipping them. And please do, if it's best for your mental health and you really have no intentions of reading anything like this.
> 
> Section one holds the trigger warning self-harm and section two holds the trigger warning about rape.
> 
> Please take care of yourself, my lovelies!! I love each and every one of you!! Stay safe!!

Hope waved at their next-door neighbour. She had a practised smile on her face. _Always smile, dear. No one wants to see a frown on your face. God did not gift you with such a beautiful face to let an ugly frown take over it. We don’t want to invite the Devil, now would we?_ The words of her mother and every other woman in the congregation rang through her mind.

“Lovely day isn’t it, dear Hope?” the next-door neighbour asked with a fake smile. Hope could easily see through it. The older woman could not see through Hope’s. She’d been practising it for as long as she could remember. _Always smile. People don’t wanna see a depressed girl. They don’t want a depressed girl_. Her mother always said that.

“Sure is, Mrs Wintherson.” Hope smiled her flawless fake smile. It looked genuine, after all, so no one would second-guess it.

The conversation ended there, as none of the participants wanted to converse with the other and only did it for pleasantries and politeness. They did see each other in church twice a week, after all.

Hope went back inside their house. Her triplet siblings were out with their parents. They’d been gone all day, and Hope had wanted to get some fresh air. But how could you get fresh air when the air you breathed was the same breathed in by narrowminded, and quite frankly fanatic people?

Her name was Hope. But she had none left. How ironic. She’d lost it as a little girl. She was not little anymore. She was seventeen. Such an early age to lose all hope, don’t you think? She thought so.

She went into the bathroom on the top floor. She always used that one. No one else seemed to use it.

_~~~~~~Begin~~~~~~_

She looked through the drawers, one thing in mind. She needed to know. Could she still feel anything? Or did her depression make her devoid of feeling? She found the razorblade she was looking for and put it to her arm. She stared blankly into her mirror image, a broken girl looking back at her, and drew the sharp metal across her skin without looking. She didn’t need to anymore. She’d done it so many times. She winched as the pain, dull as it had become to her, began to pound in her arm. She looked down at her arm, brought it a bit closer to her, and was entranced by the blood nearly bobbling out of the cut wound. She’d come to find it beautiful.

She could vaguely hear her sibling calling in her mind, calling to her senses, trying to make her stop. But she didn’t listen to them. She knew it would hurt them, but what else could she do? How else could she make sure she could still feel the love for her family? How else could she punish herself? How else could she make herself forget about all the pain? Everything done to her? Done to her _with_ her parents’ knowledge…

She’d been in the bathroom for at least an hour. Watching the blood flow out of various wounds on various places on her arms and legs. Her body was littered with scars. Some were almost five years old. Others were brand new. And many didn’t even come from her.

_~~~~~~~End~~~~~~_

She eventually cleared her head enough to grab the health kit under the sink to clean her cuts and bandage herself up. She pulled a large hoodie over her head and put on some baggy sweatpants. No one cared about how she dressed when at home. The only place she didn’t have to be careful about dresses and such. It was expected of her and her siblings to wear something fancy when going out with their parents. Like going to church, visiting their parents’ business partners or friends, showing their “perfect little girls” out to the world.

There was a hard knock on the front door. Hope knew who it was. One of their parents “friends.” She knew what was in store for her.

She went down to the hallway to open up. If she ignored the knocking, he would just force his way in with the key he’d gotten, and be harsher in his actions. She opened the door, and there he was. Mr Algarotti.

As soon as the door opened, Mr Algarotti smiled at Hope. That smile quickly went away, however, when he saw her clothes. “What kind of skank clothes is that? Do you think you’re a dyke or something, girl?!” he sneered. He stepped forward and past Hope, letting her shut the door after him and lock it. Mr Algarotti sat down on the couch, motioning a command for her to sit down next to him. “Well, girl?”

Hope kept her eyes on the floor. She’d gone to the bathroom too early. She eventually reached the couch and sat down next to him. As soon as she did, he started caressing her thigh. “No, Sir, I do not. And I apologise for not having dressed appropriately for you, Sir. I did not you were coming today, Sir,” Hope said, that practised fake smile in place again.

**_~~~~~~Begin~~~~~~_ **

“Well,” Mr Algarotti mused. “Your parents told me the other day that they were going to town with your sisters today, so I thought I’d come over and check on you. See how you were doing.” He suddenly grabbed Hope’s thigh in a bruising grip. “Wasn’t that just so nice of me to do, little Hope?” he growled lowly and started letting his other hand wander down, down, down her body, from caressing her cheek to brushing over one of her breasts and ending up touching her under her panties. “Am I not very generous?” he whispered in Hope’s ear.

Hope bit back tears. _Here we go again,_ she thought. “Y-yes, Sir. That was very nice of you to check on me, Sir.” She swallowed, hating what she was about to say, but having to follow the script nonetheless. “A-and indeed, Sir. You are very generous, Sir.”

Mr Algarotti let go of her thigh and roughly forced himself on Hope, kisses her violently while harshly, painfully, rubbing at her clit. He pushed until Hope’s mouth was fully open and attacked her mouth with his tongue. He bit down severely on her’s before pulling away abruptly.

Hope felt nauseated. That feeling never went away, that’s the one thing that always stayed the same, through all these years. “What is it, Sir?” Hope heard herself ask, out of pure instinct at this point.

“Now that I’ve been so kind as to check on you, I think it’s time you repay me and get on your knees,” he said, caressing her cheek before grabbing her hair, shoving her down on the floor and unzipping his pants, taking his hard member out.

When Hope had gotten orientated again, she felt a harsh tug at her hair. She looked up at Mr Algarotti. “Yes, such a pretty little girl you are.” He forced her mouth down onto his member roughly, groaning as muscle memory made Hope begin to suck him off. “Fuck! Yes! Guess you’re not a dyke after all,” he groaned, continuously pushing her head up and all the way down his length, making her gag a few times. “I had planned on being loving to you, but with those clothes on, I’m gonna treat you like the bitch you are,” he growled, getting a good grip on her hair, pulling her off roughly.

Hope gasped for air as she was pulled off. That didn’t last long, though, as he roughly pushed her back on with the orders of making him cum and swallowing it, not spilling a drop.

He didn’t last long, Hope was quick to get him over the edge. She swallowed everything as she was told, and was pulled off again. “Good bitch,” he said. “I’m gonna give you a treat. Take off your clothes!”

Hope dreaded what was about to happen. He rarely gave her a “treat”, as he called it, and he never used plastic. She took off her clothes fast, sitting down on the floor on her knees. She would’ve been shaking if she hadn’t been forced to do this for years and years. She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to get away. But she couldn’t leave her siblings behind… _SLAP!_

She was lying on the floor now, a red mark on her cheek where Mr Algarotti hat hit her. “I said,” he sneered. “Get. Up.” Hope did as she was told. “Now, go to your room and lie down in your bed. I’ll be right there.” He brushed his hand against her breasts before he shooed her away and started to undress.

As soon as she was lying on her bed, Mr Algarotti came in. He smiled and strokes his length a few times before roughly entering Hope. She bit down hard on her lip to stop any noise from escaping, knowing he’d be even rougher with her if she did.

He thrust into her harshly, growling and groaning, and soon, he was cumming again. Hope could feel the disgusting sticky fluids inside her, feeling like she had to vomit. “That’s a good girl,” Mr Algarotti panted, out of breath. He pulled out roughly and vent back to the living room for his clothes.

**_~~~~~~End~~~~~~_ **

When he came back to Hope’s room, he was wearing his clothes again. “I had a great time, didn’t you?” he asked, smirking.

Hope was still lying on the bed the way she was left. “Y-yes, Sir,” she answered, her voice thick like she was about to cry. It was the only thing she _could_ answer. “C-can I put my clothes back on, now?” she asked hesitantly. She should not have done that.

Mr Algarotti dragged her off the bed and pushed her harshly against the wall, hand on her throat. “Did I say you could speak?” he asked, voice dangerously low. Hope shook her head as best she could. “Didn’t think so. It’s time for you to learn your lesson, _dyke_. Don’t speak unless spoken to. You are here only to satisfy _my needs_. You are nothing but a pretty face. You. Are. Nothing.” He tossed her to the floor again, leaving her with a large bruise forming in her side.

She held her hurt side, looking down a bit, eyes beginning to see red. She’d had it. She was leaving. And she’d put up a fight with Mr Algarotti before she left. She wanted nothing to do with _this_ , ever again!

She slowly looked back at Mr Algarotti, eyes fuming with hatred. Gone was any trace of her fake smile. She slowly got up, much to Mr Algarotti’s shock. “No.”

Mr Algarotti quickly recovered and sneered at her, balling his fists. “‘No’? What do you mean ‘no’? You belong to me, _girl_. Your parents _gave_ you to me before you were born. They don’t care about you. They knew my needs and offered you willingly. They never wanted you. You are my _toy_. I can do with you as I plea- _oof!”_ He doubled over. Hope had slowly gotten up and lunged at Mr Algarotti’s abdomen as he kept talking and leaned over her. She scrambled up and limped past him, hoping to find something, _anything,_ to protect herself with. Hope didn’t care about clothes at the moment, just survival. She didn’t know what had gotten into her. One moment she was her usual depressed, submissive self, the next she was filled with rage and let it take over her. That had never happened before, and he’d been worse towards her than this.

She’d gotten to her sibling’s room, she knew they had an extensive stone collection with a lot of stones in different sizes and shapes. She frantically looked around for the sizeable sharp flintstones they had. She’d just gotten her hands on one when she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing, brat?” He was furious, but also out of breath. Hope could use that to her advantage. If she just stopped now, who knew what he’d do to her? No, she had to use this sudden bravery and fearlessness to her advantage.

“Me? Oh, just something I should’ve done a long time ago!” Hope picked up one of the bigger and more round stones and threw it at him. It hit him in the shoulder, he hadn’t been prepared for it.

Mr Algarotti cried out from the pain but kept his focus on Hope. The 41-year-old man had had enough of Hope’s desperate _pathetic_ attempt at escaping him. He stormed over to her and grabbed one of her arms with one hand, leaving painful bruises on her already scar filled wrist, and violently closed his other around her neck again. At the sounds of Hope’s choked breath, he rutted up against her, feeling hard once more. “And what’s that, huh? Making me fucking angry? Making me hurt you more? You want me to fuck you when I’m mad? I’ll happily do so! Fuck, I’m hard now! If you stop fighting, I might go easy on your punishment. You won’t be able to escape anyway. No one wants to help a filthy slut like you. A little whore only meant to be fucked by me.” He finished his statement by violently twisting Hope’s arm, making her cry out in pain, and attacking her mouth with his, biting down on her tongue hard enough to draw blood.

Mr Algarotti should have made sure both of Hope’s arms were secured, however, because in the one free arm she held a flintstone sharpened and used by hunters in the stone age. She stabbed him in the arm, close to a vein. A lot of blood flowed out, and he let go of Hope. She fell to the floor and stabbed his again in the leg. When Mr Algarotti fell to the floor in pain, Hope stood up on shaky legs. She stared down at him in contempt.

“No,” Hope said. “This. And don’t even try to force yourself onto any of my siblings, I’ll know.” Mr Algarotti cried out in pain again. Hope stood still, though, doing nothing. “And you won’t like what comes next.” Mr Algarotti was twisting in pain now. Hope was too focused on the pain and misery he forced onto her over the years to care what was happening to Mr Algarotti. He passed out a moment later from all the negative emotions he suddenly felt all at once.

She stood a few moments longer, staring at Mr Algarotti’s unconscious body. Hope shook her head, feeling numb all of a sudden. What just happened? She could focus on that later. What she needed to do now was get away.

On shaky legs, she went to her room and got dressed. She didn’t really notice what she was putting on. She ended up wearing a loose black tank top and some baggy pants. She needed to leave before Mr Algarotti woke up. Hope had a feeling it wouldn’t be long before he did. She didn’t think of packing anything, she just went around looking for money in the house so she’d be able to somewhat survive.

When Hope had found all the money she could, she took one last glance in her siblings’ rooms, getting a few flintstones from Faith’s stone collection for protection, and left her phone in her room, so she couldn’t be tracked.

After hours of walking, Hope found herself in an abandoned part of the neighbouring city. She didn’t know what brought her there, she just knew she had to go there. She’d left her jacket at home. Her bandages were torn and dirty, so she’d thrown them in a dumpster a long while ago, meaning her self-inflicted scars and wounds were visible.

Hope had kept to the shadows, making sure to avoid any human contact. Her body was filled with bruises and wounds and scars, so if anybody so her, they’d immediately call the authorities.

Hope started getting filled with hopelessness again. She didn’t know if she’d find anywhere she could be safe from Mr Algarotti and her parents. She felt weak. She hadn’t eaten anything all day. The only thing in her stomach was something she didn’t know how to regurgitate, no matter how much it made her sick to think about.

Hope’s legs started getting weaker, her mind slowly shutting down, trying to make her rest. She didn’t really think anymore; she just felt like a moth drawn to light when she saw what looked like an abandoned warehouse with a faint light in one of the windows. She automatically went to it, her body weak and cold.

She opened a door and stumbled inside, feeling the warmth hit her body. She could barely make anything out. Could barely hear anything. She noticed a group of silhouettes seeming to look in her direction.

Hope’s body shook violently, thinking they were sent by her parents or Mr Algarotti and that she was never gonna be safe again. She might as well go to them. She’d lost. She stumbled a few steps forward before her legs gave out, and all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Section 1: Hope's depressive thoughts cause her to self-harm, hoping to get feelings of pain of any kind.
> 
> Section 2: Mr Algarotti uses Hope for his own pleasure. He forces her to do things she doesn't want to. He hurts her, but end up giving her a "treat" for being obedient. She's thinking about her siblings and how she doesn't want to leave them behind if she ran away. 
> 
> That's the most non-descriptive summary of the two sections I can give. As stated, you didn't miss anything, really, if you skipped them.
> 
> I'm really looking forward to seeing this story to really unfold. Chapters like this will hopefully be extremely rare. We might see flashbacks from Hope's side in the future, though. I'm still unsure of that.
> 
> And yes. You are most definitely allowed to kill Mr Algarotti. While writing this chapter, I looked up multiple times and straight-out said "I wanna kill Mr Algarotti. He's killable. I wanna kill him," no matter if there were anyone else in the room with me. 
> 
> Again, please take care of yourselves, my lovelies!! Stay safe!! I love you all!!


	3. Author's Note

Hey all.

No, this is sadly not an update to the story, I apologise.

A lot has happened to me and my mental health since last, so I ask you to be patient with me. I am not abandoning this story, but you may not get an update in a while.

I thought I’d be able to write even more being in quarantine, but I was sorely mistaken. I had online school, which took a heavy toll on me. I started feeling depressed, I had way too many panic attacks due to school than I would’ve liked. I just didn’t have any motivation.

Physical school started up again for me a few weeks ago, and things are no better. However, I’ve finally been able to let my family know about my deteriorating mental health, and I’m seeing a doctor about it, making a plan of what to do. I’ve been to the student counsellor as well due to missed assignments which were due to my mental health, and she wants to work with the doctor and me on where we’re going next. I hope it’s therapy with the school therapist (since they offer it for free), but we’ll see. I’m going to see the doctor in late September again. I still haven’t talked to the counsellor because she’s been sent home in quarantine again due to a student in one of the classes she teaches has tested positive for COVID-19, so she and the other teachers and students need to get quarantined and tested.

I thank you all for sticking around for this long and continuing reading my stuff, and I ask for your patience with me. I love this story to death, and I really wanna finish it, not just for your sake, but for mine as well.

You all are amazing, and I love every single one of you.

Much love my guys, gals, and non-binary pals.

\- Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any trigger warnings.
> 
> As always, check out my Twitter at @GaaeiSandra
> 
> And my Tumblr @dahliadragonheart


End file.
